The wedding
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa share a tender goodbye before she marrys Rodolphus Lestrange.


The Wedding.

I looked at myself in the long mirror, my eye trailing over my face and my body. There was no denying that I looked beautiful. My dark curls where piled on top of my head, a few lose ringlets framing my face, a black and white diamond tiara nestled snugly amongst my curls. My make up was perfect, flawless, nothing out of place. Small black diamond ear rings hung from my ear lobes. A matching necklace sat at my throat.

I reached up a trembling hand and touched the small pendant, a gift from my father an hour before. He had come to me as my mother had been fussing over my hair, asking her to leave so he could speak with me. She had left with a look of pure distain on her face and things that a mother should never think of her daughter going through her mind. I had watched her leave as I sat at my dresser, my hands placed lady like in my lap, the tears that wanted to fall brimming in my eyes.

Without a word, my father reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, his secret pocket, and pulled out a small box. He placed it in front of me on the table and without waiting for me to reach out, he opened it and pulled out a silver chain, hanging from it, was a small tear drop black diamond. I watched in the mirror as he stood behind me and gently placed the delicate chain around my neck. Again silently he leant down and kissed my cheek, his strong hand on my shoulder. I reached up my own hand and touched his.

"I'm frightened, Daddy".

"I'm proud of you, Bellatrix".

I watched him as he walked away and out the door, closing it softly behind him. It was then I looked into the box and saw the matching ear rings. Another girl would have squealed in delight, and maybe had he given them to me in other circumstances I may have. With trembling hands, I fixed them to my ears. "I'm frightened, Daddy"

The door opening behind me stirred my thoughts back the present hour, and I turned to see my Cissy standing in the door way looking at me. Her cheeks tear stained and her blue eyes full of the same sadness that was mirrored in my own. I tried to smile at her, reassure her that it was going to alright, that I still loved her above all others. But the smile wouldn't come, and tears took it's place.

She crossed the room and held me to her, her hands gently running up my bare back. She kissed my shoulder and whispered sweetly in my ear, her warm breath tickling my skin. My arms tightened around her slender waist, I needed her closer to me, I needed to kiss her, love her, taste her. This was the last time I would get to do these things to my sister as Bellatrix Black. After today, I would be Bellatrix Lestrange, and I would no longer only belong to my beloved Cissy.

I pulled away slightly to look at her, reaching up and running my finger tenderly over her lips. She whimpered and I responded, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. She parted her lips to let my tongue explore her mouth, her soft moans making me shudder with want for her, her greedy hands roaming my skin, tugging at my virgin white lace underwear. I gripped her wrist in a tight grip, forcing her arm behind her back and backing her up against the wall, pinning her there with my body as I forced my knee between her legs, my other hand going to her throat and wrapping around her slender neck.

To an onlooker, this would have looked liked I was raping her. My hand holding her arm behind her back, my other around her neck, my knee forced between her legs. Only the frantic rocking of her hips against my leg would have gave away the fact that she wanted this. This is how she liked it, hard, rough, full of passion.

My hand tightened around her throat as she moaned my name softly, my eyes locked onto hers as she rocked against my thigh, pressing her core harder onto my bare skin. I could feel the lace from her underwear chafe my skin and growled at her to pull them off, I wanted to feel her wetness coat my thigh, I wanted to feel her heat. She obeyed and with shaking hands she tugged at the ribbons on either side of her hips, pulling away the lace and dropping it to the floor. Her dress fell around my leg as I pushed myself closer to her, a low growl in my throat as I felt her slick desire on my skin.

She instantly began to rock her hips again, dragging herself up and down my thigh. My hand tightened on her neck, and I felt her swallow hard against my grip. Her back arched off the wall slightly as I realised her wrist and dragged my hand roughly over her body, gripping her breast and squeezing with enough pressure to bruise her. She moaned for me as my hand sunk lower, such sweet moans, all for me. For that moment I forgot about everything else, as my hand snaked down between her legs. I smiled at her protest as I moved my leg away from her core, my smile grew as I replaced my thigh with my hand.

Softly at first, then harder. Her moans and her shudders pushing me on to please her more. She bite down on her bottom lip as I pushed my fingers inside of her, my own breath hitching in my throat as her muscles instantly locked on to my thrusting fingers. She clutched at me, her nails racking my skin, leaving red welts and long scratches. She whispered to me to talk to her, talk to her in the way she liked. I obeyed her command and her hips bucked in response to my dirty words.

I coxed her on with rougher strokes and harder thrusts, and soon she was coming for me, her honey covering my fingers, her hips bucking freely against my aching hand. I kissed her softly as I withdrew my fingers, bringing them up my lips and running my tongue over them, tasting her, her eyes on me, her gentle moan as I slipped my finger still covered in her taste into her own mouth and she sucked on it dutifully, like my good little pet. Always willing to please her Bella, and I, always ready to serve her, on my feet or on my knees.

No sooner had her body stopped shuddering in pleasure, it began to shudder in pain. The pain that no potion can stop, the pain of a breaking heart. Again I held her to me, rocking her, kissing her hair, telling her I loved her. Now, always and forever. After an eternity of tears and gentle words from both of us to the other, she helped me into my dress.

The sun was warm on my skin as I stood in front of my soon to be husband. The Minister for Magic had agreed to do the ceremony, the merging of two of the most powerful pureblood families in the wizarding world wasn't an everyday event, and his voice droned over me as he spoke the vows I was to repeat to Rodolphus Lestrange.

I could feel her eyes on me, and despite myself I cast a glance in her direction, she was crying. I looked away, I looked back to her, I looked away. Her sobs grew louder as I said those two tiny words..I do. I heard my mothers harsh whisper, telling her to hush, or she would have to leave. I chanced one last longing look her way, our eyes connected and the the world stopped for a heartbeat letting us have one final moment. I promise you my love, I am yours, only yours. No matter where my body lies, or who it lies with, my heart is in your hand. Always and forever.

And so many years later, more than I can count since that day, I kept my promise, and so did she. My heart and body still belong to her, hers to me. Now, until the end of time.


End file.
